Una gata más a la manada
by LunitaStargazer
Summary: Los asesinos blancos siempre han trabajado solos; sin embargo, cuando su nueva misión fracasa deberán aceptar la ayuda de una chica misteriosa que es mucho más que una cara bonita. Ken/OC
1. Mission 1: Caída Libre

**UNA GATA MÁS A LA MANADA**

 **MISSION 1: Caída Libre**

Sobre un desvencijado tejado de láminas, los cazadores blancos esperaban el momento adecuado para comenzar la fiesta. Las cuatro figuras estaban al acecho, vigilando los movimientos de las personas debajo. La misión de esa noche: acabar con la red de contrabandistas a cargo de Masato Jun, un hombre cuya fortuna había sido amasada a costa de inocentes. El tráfico de armas y de drogas eran su principal actividad mas no las únicas, sin duda sus favoritas eran la trata de personas y la prostitución. En muchos de los casos, atrapar no siempre significaba capturar, como en esta ocasión, debían eliminar.

Estacionados a lo largo de la fábrica abandonada, tres trailers eran llenados con cajas de diversos tamaños, en las etiquetas se distinguía el sello de una conocida marca de juguetes. Por los datos que Manx les proporcionó, sabían que el contenido del cargamento estaba lejos de ser inofensivos juguetes, era armamento que sería transportado fuera del país hacia Medio Oriente.

-¿Qué esperamos? -Omi guardó sus binoculares y se ajustó los guantes.

-Hay demasiada gente -contestó Aya serenamente-, pero no todos representan un peligro. Esperaremos a que la vanguardia se adelante. Jun se irá en el último vehículo, él es mío.

-Nos quitas la diversión -Yohji suspiró, ajustando su reloj-, tan sencillo.

Varios hombres armados subieron a dos carros compactos con vidrios polarizados, encendieron motores y avanzaron a una velocidad por encima de lo normal, los camiones los siguieron.

Esa era la señal que los cazadores blancos esperaban. Sigilosamente las cuatro figuras descendieron; sin embargo, Ken notó una sombra moviéndose entre las vigas, muy cerca a donde se ellos se habían ocultado. Sin darle aviso a sus compañeros, mantuvo su posición, la misión podría continuar sin él.

Cuando el último camión avanzó, Yohji amagó al chofer de la limousine en donde viajaría Jun, mientras que Omi se hizo cargo de varios escoltas. Aya se había encargado de uno de los guardaespaldas y ahora iba por el segundo, apuntando su katana hacia la cabeza de aquella persona, quien a pesar de tener el filo a escasos centímetros de distancia sonreía con confianza.

Ken había alcanzado el lugar donde la sombra se ocultaba, ésta se había detenido justo encima de la batalla del abisinio. El siberiano observó como apuntaba una pistola hacia su compañero, no permitiría que aquella persona arruinara su ventaja en la misión y sin pensarlo dos veces se arrojó contra ella en el instante que disparaba. Con el empujón el tiro falló y puso en alerta a los demás. Aya rodó sobre el piso mientras que su oponente aprovechó la confusión para poner a salvo a Jun y escapar en la limousine.

-¡Idiota! -un grito furioso hizo eco en la vieja fábrica.

Ken estaba justo encima del agresor sosteniéndolo por los brazos, su arma había caído al vacío. Vestía una larga gabardina negra y cubría su rostro con un pasamontañas que no ocultaba una mirada desafiante. Mantenían un forcejeo constante y ninguno de los dos parecía tener la ventaja hasta que el encapuchado utilizó como palanca sus piernas y arrojó a Ken lejos, liberándose de él. Por fortuna, el cazador blanco logró mantener el equilibrio evitando seguir el mismo camino que el arma de su rival. Sus amigos observaban la batalla que se desarrollaba en las alturas. Estaban peleando sobre una endeble viga que con cada movimiento vibraba. Si la pelea se prolongaba por más tiempo, no resistiría demasiado.

Su oponente sacó de entre sus ropas un látigo, que no dudó en utilizar en contra de Ken, atrapando una de sus manos; sin embargo, el chico era más fuerte y logró halarlo hasta él, volviendo el ataque en contra de quien lo originó. Con agilidad lo ató de manos y pudo someterlo.

-No me gustan los asesinos que se ocultan detrás de una máscara -con una de sus garras retiró el pasamontañas.

Todos sus años como asesino no lo preparaban para las sorpresas que a veces encontraba y esa noche lo volvió a comprobar. Debajo de aquella máscara descubrió un rostro alargado de ojos claros que lo miraban desafiantes, unos labios rojos en los que se dibujaba una mueca furiosa y una cabellera negra caía salvajemente sobre sus hombros.

-¿Qué es lo que te detiene? Ya me tienes.

La duda de Ken fue aprovechada por la chica, quien pudo soltarse y dio un ágil salto hacia atrás lo que ocasionó que la viga crujiera.

-¿Qué sucede allá arriba? –Yohji preguntó.

-No lo sé –contestó-, traté de evitar que le dispararan a Aya.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?! -la chica gritó. -Arruinaste mi oportunidad, tu amigo no era mi objetivo.

-¿Entonces quién? ¿Masato Jun? ¡O me vas a salir que su guardaespaldas!

-¡Siempre eres tan tarado! - gritaba furiosa.

-¿Cómo iba yo a adivinar tus intenciones? Pretendías que me quedara viendo como atacabas a Aya, yo tampoco podía permitir que mi misión fracasara.

-No puedo creerlo -gruñó-, una oportunidad única y tu estupidez la arruinó. ¡Me las vas a pagar!

Corrió hacia Ken tratando de golpearlo, pero con ese brusco movimiento la viga terminó de romperse y ambos cayeron. Con reflejos rápidos, la chica lanzó el látigo hacia otra viga y sujetó a Ken con la mano libre; sin embargo, el peso de ambos era demasiado y la endeble viga no lo resistiría.

-Escucha bien, idiota, te voy a lanzar hacia esa pila de cajas.

-Yo no pedí tu ayuda.

-No lo hago por ti, sino por mí. Esto no resistirá más y si no quieres que te suelte haz lo que digo.

Empezaron a balancearse como si fueran un péndulo y cuando adquirieron la suficiente fuerza soltó a Ken, quien cayó en el lugar sobre las cajas de cartón que amortiguaron el golpe. Omi se dirigió hacia el lugar de descenso de Ken, quien se encontraba un poco aturdido y con algunos raspones, pero sin lesiones graves.

Cuando la chica estaba a punto de saltar hacia las cajas, la viga cedió y la volvió a caer, esta vez sin oportunidad de salvarse. Yohji fue en su auxilio, dio un ágil salto y la tomó en brazos, aterrizando cerca de los demás. Aya se había incorporado y tranquilamente alcanzó a sus compañeros.

-Eso estuvo cerca -Yohji respiró aliviado-, pero ¿que tenemos aquí? ¡Una niña!

-No soy una niña –contestó con el rostro teñido de carmín.

-Por supuesto que no es una niña, es una salvaje - Ken intervino con un gruñido.

-Alguien quien te dio batalla -Omi se burló.

Yohji depositó a la chica en el suelo.

-La misión ha fracasado -fue el frío comentario de Aya-, habrá que reportarlo a Manx.

-¿Tu misión fracasó? -la chica encaró al abisinio-. ¿Qué hay de la mía? Me tomó meses averiguar el paradero de Nx00 y su torpe amigo lo tenía que arruinar.

-También fue tu culpa -Ken comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

La chica lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Nx00?- Omi preguntó en voz alta, quien alcanzó a distinguir esa extraña combinación de palabras-, no parece un nombre común.

-¿Quién eres tú? -Aya comenzaba a sospechar que las cosas no eran lo que parecían.

-Perdónenme por ser tan descortés -contestó con sarcasmo -y como no tengo nada que ocultar me presento, soy Neex Nekomi.

Una introducción fría sin lugar a dudas, la chica los miraba con recelo.

-Nekomi… ¿tienes algo que ver con el afamado científico y dueño de una empresa descomunal? -Omi estaba sorprendido al escuchar el apellido de la señorita.

-Mi apellido me delata, Ozamu Nekomi fue mi padre -por primera vez su mirada cambió, a una llena de nostalgia-, y como él siempre decía, los mejores tesoros son los que se guardan con mayor recelo, por eso son pocos los que saben quién soy.

-¿Qué hace la hija de un científico persiguiendo a unos contrabandistas? -Yohji preguntó con curiosidad.

-Este no es el lugar adecuado para darles explicaciones, si en realidad quieren saberlo síganme.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, Neex se dirigió a la salida, recogiendo su arma en el trayecto. Los demás intercambiaron miradas, se entendían a la perfección y sin decir una palabra la siguieron. Querían descubrir el misterio completamente y la única manera de averiguarlo era escucharlo de su propia boca.

Notitas: Ahora si a dedicarme de lleno a este fanfic, si les cuento un secreto, está terminado, sólo me falta editarlo así que es más fácil ir subiendo capítulos… he descubierto que tengo una extraña fascinación por la edición de textos, me encanta ayudar a la gente en la corrección y estilo, así que estoy aplicando esa habilidad en el caso de la historia de Neex con mis gatitos favoritos… y ni que decir, el dúo Hidaka/Nekomi es de mis creaciones privilegiadas :3

No son muchos capítulos así que espero no tardar en terminar, no prometo día a la semana para publicar, más bien será sorpresa… Gracias por leer!

 _ **Saludos by Star!**_


	2. Mission 2: La Propuesta

**UNA GATA MÁS A LA MANADA**

 **MISSION 2: La Propuesta**

El rugido del motor de una motocicleta se escuchó en el momento que los chicos subían al convertible blanco de Aya, era Neex quien se les adelantó para indicarles el camino que habían de seguir. Cruzaron la ciudad en menos de veinte minutos, el tránsito era fluido y la velocidad que llevaban rebasaba los límites permitidos, los cazadores blancos no se preocupaban por ese tipo de detalles y por la manera de conducir de la chica, ella tampoco.

La moto se detuvo delante de una gran reja de latón que abrió sus puertas de manera automática. Del otro lado, a un camino empedrado les daba la bienvenida y los conducía hasta la construcción principal, una mansión rodeada de un amplio jardín. Era una hermosa construcción de ladrillo y grandes ventanales por los cuales se colaba la luz de la luna, una atmósfera de soledad la rodeaba. En la fachada principal sobresalía una terraza, de su barandal de piedra colgaban enredaderas.

Ambos vehículos se estacionaron en la entrada. Un hombre mayor salió por la puerta principal.

-Señorita Neex, ¿se encuentra bien? -La preocupación en el tono de su voz no pasó desapercibida para los Weiss.

-Perfectamente, Wayne -la chica contestó con media sonrisa y le entregó su gabardina-, deja de preocuparte tanto.

-Es mi deber, señorita.

Si por fuera la mansión era enorme, por dentro era muchísimo más. El recibidor era una amplia habitación carente de muebles con excepción de una mesa redonda de caoba, en su centro descansaba un jarrón de rosas blancas. La mayoría de las luces estaban apagadas, sólo unas cuantas alumbraban la estancia y las escaleras que conducían a los pisos superiores.

-¿Debo preparar la cena para sus invitados? -preguntó con cortesía.

-No es necesario, Wayne, necesito hablar con ellos.

Los chicos la siguieron, su delgada figura se movía con la elegancia de un gato sin hacer el menor ruido al caminar, los únicos pasos que se escuchaban eran las fuertes pisadas de los cazadores blancos sobre el pulido suelo de mármol.

Llegaron a una habitación ubicada en el segundo piso. Era amplia y las cuatro paredes estaban repletas de libros; en una esquina se ubicaba un modesto escritorio y detrás una silla alta. En la esquina contraria había una salita, dos cómodos sillones y una mesa ratona. Los chicos ocuparon ese espacio, mientras Neex tomaba una posición más cómoda sobre el escritorio.

-Bienvenidos a la mansión Nekomi -Neex rompió el silencio.

-¿Nos contestarás qué hacías en ese lugar? -Aya preguntó con insistencia.

-Así como ustedes tenían una misión, yo tenía la mía -tomó el teclado inalámbrico que se encontraba su lado y comenzó a teclear, una pantalla apareció a sus espaldas-. Como les dije, mi presa era Nx00.

-Eso ya lo sabemos -indicó Aya-, pero, ¿qué intentabas hacer tu sola en contra de una peligrosa banda de contrabandistas?

-Las apariencias engañan. En efecto, los que ahí se encontraban pertenecen a la pandilla de Masato Jun a quienes ustedes debían detener; sin embargo, entre ellos había una persona que no es ordinaria, seguramente habrías acabado muerto -se dirigió exclusivamente a Aya-. Una simple katana no lo habría vencido.

-Supongo que tu pistola si habría servido -contestó Ken a la defensiva.

-Tú eres el menos indicado para reclamar cualquier cosa -tomando su arma, se la arrojó a Omi quien la atrapó con agilidad.

No se trataba de una pistola cualquiera, el chico lo notó al momento de examinarla. Era liviana y observó que en lugar del cartucho, había una especie de batería.

-Está fabricada especialmente para atrapar a Nx00, por lo que es inofensiva ante cualquier otro blanco y eso incluye a los humanos. Aunque hubiera errado mi disparo, no pasaría de un simple rasguño.

-Entendemos que tenías una misión -dijo Omi-, pero desde el principio has estado nombrando a Nx00 y dices que ésta arma no funciona con humanos, como si tu enemigo no lo fuera. Su nombre suena como…

-Una máquina -en la pantalla apareció la imagen del segundo guardaespaldas-. Les presento a Nx00, la más grande creación de mi padre, un bio-androide poderoso y a la vez peligroso. Se hace llamar Satsujin aunque estoy segura que lo conocían por otro nombre.

-¿Tú padre lo creó? -Preguntó Yohji incrédulo, jamás hubiera imaginado que esa persona no fuera humana pues su apariencia era la de un ser humano.

-En cierta manera sí, mi padre era un genio y cuando una idea se le metía en la cabeza no lograba estar tranquilo hasta hacerla real -continuó con la explicación-, desde siempre quiso fabricar una máquina que emulara a los seres humanos, tanto física como psicológicamente. Desde muy joven empezó a trabajar en los bocetos, hasta que obtuvo un prototipo que se asemejara a su idea.

-Nx00 -murmuró Omi.

-Por supuesto que mi padre nunca quiso que su creación fuera utilizada como arma, las empresas Nekomi son un claro ejemplo de eso; sin embargo, uno no puede esperar que los demás piensen como tú. Hace cinco años, tanto los planos como el prototipo fueron robados.

-Déjame adivinar en manos de quien cayó -Yohji comenzaba a atar cabos, todos los caminos de los Weiss tienen un apellido y ésta no sería la excepción.

-Mi padre se dedicó a investigar quien había sido el culpable de esa desaparición, no fue sino hasta hace un par de años que lo descubrió. Masato Jun, un miembro activo de la mafia japonesa y amigo del clan Takatori -la imagen cambió mostrando a un Jun más joven-. Jun se caracteriza por su excentricidad y su ambición, eso lo ha llevado a tener en su poder las cosas más raras de conseguir. Le brindaron la oportunidad de adquirir un arma poderosa y pagó muchísimo dinero por ella, consiguiendo a un guardaespaldas invencible. El responsable de que esa arma fuera puesta en manos peligrosas, un antiguo amigo -escupió la última palabra con acidez-, y colaborador de mi padre, su nombre ya no es importante pues esa deuda ha sido saldada.

Neex dejó el teclado sobre el escritorio y miró a los cazadores blancos.

-El doctor Nekomi murió el año pasado -Omi señaló, sabía que ese no era el final de la historia.

-Así es –su expresión se endureció-, fue en busca de aquel traidor, quería hablar con él. No regresó. Jamás sabré que sucedió aquella tarde, ambos murieron en lo que la policía reportó como un accidente dentro de un laboratorio y obviamente esa explicación se creyó. No puedo hacer nada para que mi padre vuelva a la vida; sin embargo, lo único que me queda es acabar con su misión, la destrucción de Nx00.

-Otro robot asesino -Aya suspiró fastidiado-. Debemos enviar el reporte a Manx y esperar lo que Persia diga.

-No hay necesidad de eso -Neex dijo con firmeza -, Kritiker está enterado de esta situación. Acabo de llamar a Manx para informarle de la ineptitud de uno de sus asesinos consentidos.

Los cuatro chicos no salían de su sorpresa cuando su anfitriona mencionó el nombre de su contacto, mas aun porque Manx no les había mencionado la presencia de esa letal arma, eso ponía en riesgo toda la misión. Las cosas hubieran resultado diferentes de tener toda la información.

-Un momento -Ken se puso a la defensiva-, ¿cómo es que conoces el nombre de Kritiker? ¿Qué sabes tú de Manx?

-Lo suficiente como para conocerlos a ustedes, un grupo de asesinos que intentan limpiar esta ciudad de gente como Jun, aquellos que han acabado poco a poco con el Clan Takatori -Neex analizó con cuidado las expresiones de sus invitados, demasiado tensas y esbozó una sonrisa traviesa-. Pueden estar tranquilos, mi intención no es delatarlos.

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que pretendes? -preguntó Aya con desconfianza.

Neex abandonó su cómoda posición y se acercó a la salita quedando en medio de los cuatro, quienes ya estaban de pie.

-Es una coincidencia que Nx00 actúe bajo las órdenes de Jun, y eso lo convierte en un blanco para ustedes; sin embargo, no podrán derrotarlo solo. Me necesitan y lo mismo puedo decir de mí, fue un error el haber actuado por separado esta noche.

-Trabajamos solos -contestó Omi de una manera sutil.

-Lo sé, pero uno de ustedes tiene una deuda conmigo -miró a Ken-. Él tendrá que ayudarme, le guste o no.

-Definitivamente no me gusta -Ken empezaba a fastidiarse, él no era idiota-, no entiendo porqué debo ayudarte, simplemente actué de manera que no afectara mi misión. Tenías a Aya en la mira y yo no sabía que esa pistola era inofensiva.

-De cualquier forma lo arruinaste, de haber seguido tu plan original y haber acompañado a tus compañeros no estaríamos en esta situación. Ambos cometimos un error que nos costará caro, otra oportunidad como esa no se presentará tan fácil.

-La señorita tiene razón -señaló Yohji antes de que Ken comenzara a discutir de nuevo-, fallamos, pero nuestras misiones no se han acabado.

-Esto no será un servicio a la comunidad, les ofrezco todos los medios que están a mi alcance. Tengo a mi entera disposición una red de informantes que en muchas ocasiones le ha servido a Kritiker, además de la tecnología de Nekomi Labs, y por supuesto sus servicios serán recompensados. Mi prioridad es Nx00, y a través de él llegarán hasta Masato Jun.

Neex los estudió nuevamente, en sus rostros se reflejaba la sorpresa, pero estaba segura que obtendría una respuesta afirmativa.

-No tienen que decidirlo ahora -se dirigió hacia la puerta-, pero es una oferta que tiene vencimiento.

Dejó a los en el despacho y con muchas cosas en que pensar.

-Vaya sorpresita tenía guardada esta niña -Yohji se ajustó las gafas.

-Y ¿qué vamos a hacer? -preguntó Ken.

-Está claro que tu obligación es trabajar con ella -Aya estaba listo para irse-, por lo que a mí respecta, puede ser que acepte su propuesta.

-Porqué no mejor esperamos hasta mañana y tomamos una decisión -Omi salió al rescate pues Ken estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre su compañero.

Con la misión fracasada los chicos abandonaron la mansión Nekomi y regresaron al Koneko, había sido una noche fuera de lo común. Pocas veces, por no decir casi nunca, dejaban las cosas a medias y en esta ocasión el pez gordo había escapado, pero el escenario había cambiado ya que Nx00, ahora conocido como Satsujin, entraba en escena, alguien a quien no le habían puesto la atención necesaria. Por los datos que Manx les proporcionó sabían que era una persona de cuidado, pero no el peligro que en realidad representaba.

Como todas las veces, era el deber de Omi preparar el informe correspondiente aun cuando Neex les había dicho que Manx ya estuviera enterada. Estaba a punto de terminarlo cuando Ken entró a su habitación, permaneciendo recargado sobre el marco de la puerta y con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Ya acabaste? -preguntó en un bostezo.

-Casi -tecleaba a velocidad sorprendente sin despegar la vista del monitor-. Es extraño que aun estés despierto.

-No puedo dormir –gruñó-. Estoy cansado y quiero hacerlo, pero no puedo.

-A mí también se me iría el sueño si estuviera en tu lugar -murmuró entre risas.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Tu situación. Ella misma lo dijo, te guste o no tendrás que ayudar a la señorita Neex. Como veo las cosas, no se cansará de reprocharte lo que hiciste, estaba realmente molesta.

-¡Y me lo tienes que recordar, es una salvaje con un pésimo carácter!

-Lo dices porque está enojada contigo, pero no me parece que sea una mala persona. Deberías intentar ponerte en su lugar, después de escuchar esa historia entiendo un poco porque está tan molesta al haber fallado.

-¡Cuántas veces más tengo que justificarme! Reconozco que cometí un grave error, ¿acaso no hubieras hecho lo mismo?

-Probablemente, pero no fui yo quien cambió los planes. Si te hubieras apegado al plan original quien se hubiera enfrentado a Nx00 hubieras sido tú y no Aya, a quién, por cierto, dejaste en una situación peligrosa.

-Ahora tengo que aceptar las consecuencias -de mala gana, interrumpió a su amigo-, no será fácil trabajar con ella, tener que soportar sus insultos e indirectas.

-No creo que seas su único ayudante.

-Quieres decir que tu…

-No sólo yo, ya escuchaste a Aya y yo necesito un equipo nuevo -contestó apagando el monitor-, además podemos aprovechar las facilidades que la señorita Neex nos ofrece. Nekomi Labs. es famoso por su avanzada tecnología y no dudo que tenga conexiones por todo el mundo.

-Pues… nos conviene, pero no me agrada trabajar con una persona con semejante temperamento.

-Que por cierto es muy bonita -Omi hizo un comentario que Ken jamás se esperó-, esa chica tiene su atractivo.

-No es mi asunto -hasta ese momento no había reparado en que Neex fuera una mujer atractiva, simplemente se había dedicado a pelearse con ella-. Deberías preguntarle al casanova.

-¿Yohji?

-Si él hubiera estado en mi lugar las cosas serían distintas y yo no tendría porque ayudarla.

-Pero así no fueron las cosas y ya lo conoces, si le hubiera interesado esta noche no dormiría tranquilo en su habitación.

-De cualquier forma a nosotros que nos importa.

-Tienes razón y como yo si tengo sueño, mejor vete a pelear con tu almohada.

Sacó a Ken de su cuarto, estaba cansado y con sueño, además él sería el encargado de abrir la tienda.

El único que esa noche no pudo descansar fue el siberiano.

Notitas:

Así es como mi querida Neex (se lee Nis) hace su formal presentación y no comenzó muy bien su relación con el siberiano. En el siguiente capítulo veremos como continua desarrollándose esta relación te-odio/te-amo…

Gracias por leer!

 _ **Saludos by Star!**_


End file.
